warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flumen Grenadiers
The is an Imperial Guard regiment of storm troopers hailing from the world of Ianuarii Prima of the Ember Sector, in the Segmentum Tempestus. They are the acting household guard of Great House Auriverde. The regiment's headquarters is in the city of Maraca, the capital of the world and the seat of House Auriverde. They are extremely loyal to the Auriverdes, having sworn unbreakable vows of fealty to Pedro the Magnanimous and all his kin. They serve as the planet's elite security and the bodyguards of the nobles of the house. In times of war they are deployed alongside other Imperial Guard regiments as complementary storm trooper battle companies, never as a full regiment. Before the Santacruz Empire was brought into the Imperium of Man, the Flumen Grenadiers used to be a part of the much larger Flumen Army. When the sector was subjugated the army was disbanded to stop the Auriverdes from being able to maintain their own combined forces army. The Grenadiers and the Flumen PDF are all that remain of that army. Regiment History The Flumen have their origins as a private militia during the Age of Strife. The Flumen Militia, as they were known then, were founded by Sebastião Cox in the city of Ymaita. Oscar was from a wealthy family of politicians. His father, Emmanuel Cox, was an outspoken controversial minister in the planetary parliamen. Emmanuel was ultimately killed for his positions. By then a grown man, Sebastião took matters into his own hands and hunted down those that killed his father along with a group of close friends and mercenaries. He used his family's wealth to equip them with decent wargear. After they accomplished their goals, Sebastião and his brother Horácio officially founded the militia in Ymaita. They began taking contracts from local politicians and businessmen, serving primarily as private security. In the following centuries, the Flumen Militia grew in size and influence. By 115.M30, they were one of Ianuarii Prima's main planetary defense forces. However, they were still a private organisation. Ianuarii Prima did not possess a single unified PDF, instead they employed numerous independent regiments that serviced different regions of the planet. The Flumen had been assigned to the region of Maraca and had moved their headquarters from Ymaita to the region's capital city of the same name. To reflect their status the Flumen changed their name to the Flumen PDF. It was around this time that Pedro the Magnanimous had become a prominent political figure. He approached the then leader of the Flumen PDF, Francisco Walters, managed to convince him to side with him and his allies against the planetary parliament. He even made Francisco the Field Marshal of his army. Through Pedro, the Flumen were given access to military grade vehicles and artillery. They used them when the war broke out to out-perform the PDF Regiments still loyal to the parliament, among them the Botagos and the Vascos. They were supported primarily by their former rival, the Lamengos PDF that complemented the more rigid shock-troops and heavy infantry of the Flumen with their flexible and quick maneuvering light infantry. It took 7 years for Pedro and his forces to subdue the planet of Ianuarii Prima and unify it under his rule. It was during this conflict that the Flumen first began to train and utilize grenadiers. They used their former headquarters near the city of Ymaita, known as the Laran HQ, to train these storm troopers in secret as soon as they made their alliance with Pedro. Only a single company was ready for combat when the war broke out in 115.M30, but it was sent into battle regardless as support for the rest of Pedro's army. This would become common practice among the regiment, the deployment of single companies as support for other more diverse regiments. This first company was led by Captain Carlos Williams, whom would die an honourable death protecting Pedro the Magnanimous during one of the war's final battles. While Pedro was trying to unify the world of Ianuarii Prima under his rule, a few of the former parliamentarians fled the planet to seek refuge in other worlds. Most of them fled to the Hive world of Mimosa. It took a few years, but eventually these former parliamentarians convinced the ruling class of Mimosa that once Pedro was done with his war in Ianuarii Prima he would invade their planet. In response to this threat they gathered their naval strength and blockaded the world of Ianuarii Prima near the end of the world's unification war. They sent a few reinforcements to the losing parliamentarian forces, but there were not able to stop Pedro and his allies from taking the planet. It took Pedro several attempts before he was able to break through the Mimosan Blockade and even then, only temporarily. Lord Pedro left the world and went to look for allies to bolster his naval strength in order to defeat the Mimosan Navy. Meanwhile, on Ianuarii Prima, Marshal Francisco Walters of the Flumen was left in charge of the planet's defense. The Mimosan forces were led by High General Mbeba of House Tamuia, one of the Hive World's ruling houses. Mbeba's descent onto the planet was met with heavy resistance from Marshal Walters and his Flumen. The High General's initial plan was to take the capital city of Maraca, but it was too heavily fortified so he forced on the establishing a beach-head at Cold Cape, a high defensible position from which he could launch attacks both on land and the sea. The Marshal tried to organize an attack on the cape to oust the Mimosans from the surface, but it ended poorly as the Mimosans had already dug themselves in by the time his army arrived. The Ianuariians were forced to retreat and Mbeba had his base of operations. Fighting between both forces ensued with the Mimosans managing to claim much ground in the following years while Lord Pedro was off-planet. The Mimosans even captured the Flumen's hometown of Ymaita, which angered Francisco to no end. In retaliation he deployed the 2nd company of the Flumen Grenadiers on a capture mission to kidnap the Mimosan commander that led the attack on the city, Mbeba's cousin Caicur. The Grenadiers ambushed Caicur's convoy as it was returning to Cold Cape and Captain John Ramalho managed to capture the enemy commander alive, though he was heavily injured as a result of the firefight that ensued. They took Commander Caicur back to Maraca, where he was held hostage by the Flumen for several months before being executed by Marshal Walters when Mbeba refused to withdraw his forces from Ymaita in exchange for his cousin's life. With the death of Commander Caicur, the war on the planet only increased in intensity as Mbeba conducted many retaliatory attacks on the defenders. Among the attacks was the bombardment of Gavea, the fortress of the Lamengo PDF, one of Pedro's principal forces. It resulted in the death of numerous Lamengo official, including their leader, the Marquess of Azevedo. The loss of one of the generals leading the defenders, however, didn't demoralize them. Instead it made them more vicious. They began to use unorthodox methods to fight the Mimosans, including chemical weapons. High General Mbeba was caught in one such chemical attack and perished. With Mbeba dead, Caicur's son Aimbe, took charge of the Mimosan forces on the surface. Aimbe too would meet his end only a year later when one of the enemy parliamentarians, Lord Tibir, suddenly defected along with the Vasco PDF for he knew that Pedro had managed to obtain an important alliance off-world. Lord Tibir marked this betrayal by killing General Aimbe and bringing his corpse to Marshal Walters as a peaceoffering. The Marshal accepted them among Pedro's forces and from then on Tibir was counted as one of Pedro's chief supporters. The Flumen held Maraca and its surrounding lands without fail until finally Pedro de Auriverde returned with his new fleet and allies, most important among them the Knights of House Lima. Pedro broke the blockade over the planet, forcing the Mimosan Navy to retreat and taking out those vessels that failed to do so with haste. With the battle in space over, Pedro and his allies went to the surface and helped Marshal Walters reclaim all the land they had lost to the Mimosan army. The Lima Knights proved invaluable in the taking of Cold Cape, where the last Mimosan General met his end. Notable Campaigns *'Unification of Ianuarii Prima (115.M30 - 122.M30)' - The war fought in the planet of Ianuarii Prima between Pedro the Magnanimous and his coalition against the parliamentarians and their allies. The Flumen fought on the side of Pedro as one of his most important military allies. They were the backbone of his army and the sword with which he slew his enemies. This was the first deployment of the Flumen's storm troopers, later to be called the Flumen Grenadiers. The war ended in Pedro's favour and he was proclaimed Supreme Ruler of Ianuarii Prima. *'Subjugation of the Ianuarii System (122.M30 - 200.M30)' - The continuation of Pedro the Magnanimous' war to conquer the Ianuarii system. While in the records this conflict is considered to have started immediately after the unification of Ianuarii Prima, the initial battles of this war were fought before the planet was entirely under Pedro's control. The conflict started with Ianuarii Prima's blockade by the Mimosan Navy, which Pedro was able to momentarily break in order to go off world to seek allies. Marshal Walters of the Flumen was left in charge of planetary defense until Pedro's return and he led the war against the Mimosan attackers on the surface. They fought an arduous war against the Mimosans while they waited for Pedro to return. The blockade was finally ended with a coalition between Pedro and House Lima. Afterwards, battles on the planet's surface ousted the remaining Mimosan forces. *'The Santacruz Expansion (231.M30 - 889.M30)' - *'The Great Crusade (950.M30)' - *'Black Crusader of Von Mallas (113.M38 - 955.M39)' - Recruitment and Training The Flumen Grenadiers take only the best from the Planetary Defense Force of Ianuarii Prima known as the Flumen Militia, which has a mandatory service of two years and includes basic training. There is no restriction on the age of the recruits, so exceptional soldiers as young as 16 can join the Grenadiers. However, usually recruits are older than 20. Once an individual of the PDF is identified to have unwavering discipline, loyalty and commitment to duty they are taken to the Laran training grounds. There they submitted to grueling training in mountainous and forested terrain. The Grenadiers training can be summarized as first breaking someone before building them back up. They are put through survival training for eight months, left in the wilderness to fend for themselves to hardened them up due to them having lived in the relative comfort of a Civilised World. If they survive their crucible they are taken back to the training grounds and put through physical conditioning for another four months to train up their bodies. Only after passing the physical examination are they given training to utilize the wargear of the regiment in another six months of training. Combat Doctrine The Flumen Grenadiers are deployed in individual companies alongside other Imperial Guard Regiments as elite infantry units. They are most effective as a complementary force, used to help breach enemy positions as shock troops due to their heavier firepower and armour when compared to the other guard regiments. Alone they aren't as effective as the Tempestus Scions, whom work better in squad formations. The Flumen are trained for combat in urban areas as well as forests and mountainous terrain. Some of their companies are better deployed in defensive roles or in peacekeeping operations. The 66th Company, for example, is the favored bodyguards of the Lord Sectors of the Ember Sector, having served Great House Auriverde as their household guards since the time of the Santacruz Empire. One of the more specialist companies of the Grenadier is the 2nd Company, which specilizes in capture missions and is deployed in kill-teams similarly to other Imperial storm troopers instead of full company formation. Regimental Organisation Flumen Grenadiers operate under the standard and recognisable Astra Militarum command structure laid down by the Departmento Munitorum, with some variation with how the command structure is shown - with the different colors of their berets - and how they are deployed in companies instead of full regiments. *Flumen Colonel: The highest officer in the Flumen command structure. The Colonel has overall command of the entire regiment of the Flumen, which is comprised of multiple companies. Usually the Colonel remains in Ianuarii Prima at the Flumen HQ and only deploys on the field when the entire regiment is commanded to engage in a theater of war. *Flumen Major: A high ranking officer in the Flumen command structure. Majors are deployed when multiple companies are engaged in a single location as commanders in charge of those companies, giving out orders to the captains of said companies. *Flumen Captains: High ranking officers in charge of Grenadier Companies. Every Flumen company is lead by a Captain. *Flumen Lieutenants: Officers in the Flumen command structure. Each company has a few lieutenants in within their ranks to help coordinate and lead the company's many squads in an operation. *Flumen Sergeants: Officers that lead individual squads, numbering 5-10 Grenadiers, of a Company. *Flumen Corporals: Each Flumen squad is possesses 1-2 corporals. They exist so that the squad has the flexibility to split up into different fireteams of smaller numbers of Grenadiers. When that is the case the squad splits into 2-3 fireteams with one being led by the Sergeant and the other(s) being led by a Corporal(s). *Flumen Privates: Privates are the grunts of the Flumen army. Usually fresh from training and unbloodied. Regimental Appearance The uniform of the Flumen Grenadiers is comprised of dark green fatigues covered by grey Carapace Armour pieces and a skull-like helmet made of ceramite. Over this helmet they wear a beret with the Santacruz cross over the Imperial Aquila. On their left arm is an armband that denotes which company the Grenadier belongs to, with each company having their own unique armband. The Grenadier's identification number is printed in Low Gothic numerals on his breastplate, while the squad number is printed in High Gothic numerals on the shoulder pads of the Grenadier, under another Santacruz cross. Ranks are displayed on the colar of the Grenadier's fatigues, as well as the colour of the beret: Colonel - Gold; Major - Silver; Captains - White; Lieutenants - Red; Sergeants - Light Green; Corporals - Crimson; Privates - Dark Green. Wargear The Flumen Grenadiers are better equipped than most other Infantry Regiments due to the wealth of their patrons, the Great House Auriverde, who use them as personal guards and the special wargear requisitions they receive by being storm troopers. Though their kit is not as advanced as that of the Tempestus Scions. The usual Flumen Grenadier wargear consists of: *'Flumen Carapace Armour': Their armor is comprised of a helmet, a facemask, three-piece shoulder guards, arm and elbow guards, a chest plate, with additional waist plates and shin and knee guards. All are made of plasteel and reinforced with a layer of ceramite for additional strength, heat resistance and weight reduction. This armour is very cumbersome, so sometimes the Grenadiers find it necessary to discard some parts of the armour during lengthy operations. During operations in more hostile worlds, the Grenadiers switch out their regular facemask for a rebreather facemask. *'Flumen Fatigues': A dark green uniform comprised of an undershirt, jacket, trousers, gloves and boots. It is the same uniform worn by the Flumen Militia PDF of Ianuarii Prima. *'Micro-bead': A micro-bead is a short-range radio wave communication device worn in the ear, good for communications out to about one kilometre. It is used by Grenadier squads to maintain communications with one another during deployment on the field. *'Mokaie Pattern No. 65 Lasgun': Similar in appearance to the Lucius Pattern Lasgun, but of lesser firepower, this weapon is the standard issue weapon of the Grenadiers. Due to the reduced firepower the weapon does not require the user to carry a backback with an external power source, instead it uses standard issue charge packs. Unlike the Lucius Pattern, the Mokaie Pattern can shoot fire rounds before the weapon needs to recharge for a total of 30 rounds per charge pack. *'Auxiliary Grenade Launcher': A small single-shot version of the standard Imperial Grenade Launcher fitted onto the Grenadier's Lasgun, allowing the user to fire a single grenade instead of firing the weapon as normal. Up to half of a squad can equipped with such attachment. *'Combat Knife': Standard issue bladed melee back-up weapon for use in close quarters combat. The blade is carried on a holster on the Grenadier's right leg. The knife can also be fixed onto the Grenadier's lasgun to serve as a bayonet. *'Frag Grenades, Krak Grenades, Photon Flash Grenades, Smoke Grenades': Every Grenadier carries two of each type of grenades, though one member of the squad is assigned the role of carrying extras. *'Standard Issue Kit': Water Canteen, Rations, Mess Kit, Poor Weather Gear, Rucksack, Blanket, Sleeping Bag, Toolkit, Grooming Kit and the Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer. The Grenadiers also have access to some heavy weapons, but they are usually only deployed in more defensive operations. Among them are: *'Icarus Pattern Lascannon': The Icarus Pattern Lascannon is commonly deployed by the Imperial Guard as a defensive weapon designed to protect static positions. *'Mezoa Pattern Grenade Launcher' - A superior shoulder-mounted weapon with a longer range. It is a single shot device, but has superior firing systems and is highly accurate. Notable Companies *'1st Grenadier Company' - The first company of Grenadiers trained and deployed during the Unification of Ianuarii Prima in 120.M30. They are considered the most elite company of the regiment and only veterans of the other companies are ever assigned to this company. To be assigned to the 1st Company is the highest honour a Flumen Grenadier can receive. The company has since been dubbed Os Carlinhos in honour of the first Captain to lead it. This company wears a stripped red-green armband with a white santacruz cross. *'2nd Grenadier Company' - One of the first company of Grenadiers trained and deployed during the Unification Ianuarii Prima in 120.M30. During the Mimosan blockade of Ianuarii Prima they were deployed to capture the Mimosan Commander Caicur Tamuia. They have seen been deployed numerous times on capture missions, which eventually earned themselves the nickname of Os Caçadores (The hunters, in Luso-gothic). *'66th Grenadier Company' - The main company in charge of guarding the Lord Sector of the Ember Sector, the patriarch of Great House Auriverde. Due to this the company is also known as the 1st Guard Company or the Santaguarda in Luso-gothic. This company wears a light green armband with a red santacruz cross in a white circular background. Notable Flumen *'Commander Sebastião Cox': The founder of the Flumen Militia. A native of the city of Ymaita on Ianuarri Prima, he was raised to a rather wealthy family of politicians in the planet's parliament. His father, Emmanuel Cox, was an outspoken minister in the government and his controversial stances ultimately got him killed. By then a grown man, Sebastião took matters into his own hands and hunted down those that killed his father along with a group of close friends and mercenaries. He used his family's wealth to equip them with decent wargear. After they accomplished their goals Sebastião and his brother Horácio officially founded the militia in Ymaita, taking contracts from local politicians and businessmen. *'Marshal Francisco Walters': Leader of the Flumen PDF during the Unification of Ianuarii Prima. He lead Pedro the Magnanimous' armies during the conflict and was one of Pedro's most trusted subordinates. He is the first of the Flumen's leaders not to have been from the Cox Family. It was under his leadership that the Flumen trained and deployed storm troopers, making him the first leader of the Flumen Grenadiers proper. During the Mimosan blockade of Ianuarii Prima he was left in charge of planetary defense and led the war against High General Mbeba of Mimosa. *'Captain Carlos Williams': Leader of the first Flumen storm trooper company. He died an honourable death in 122.M30 while protecting Pedro the Magnanimous during one of the Unification of Ianuarii Prima's final battles. He is the patron of the Grenadier Guards of Great House Auriverde. *'Captain John Ramalho': Leader of the 2nd Grenadier Company during the Mimosan blockade of Ianuarii Prima in early M30. He led the mission to capture Commander Caicur Tamuia. He was heavily injured in the mission, but managed to pull through and continued to lead the 2nd Company throughout the following years until his death. *'Colonel Mário Bittencourt': The current commanding officer of the Flumen Grenadiers during the time of the Dark Imperium. Category:Imperium Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Infantry Regiments Category:Ember Sector